warriorepicfandomcom-20200214-history
Player versus player
PvP basics (aka how to hit the ground running.) This is not a guide to PvP strategy, it is a basic outline of some of the things you will find in a PvP map. Important! PvP is a fun experience, you are not penalised in any way from losing or dieing, none of your existing gold, prestige, potions, or spirits are used in a PvP match. Do not be afraid to jump in, it's a huge amount of fun whether you win or lose. Organise your skills. If you're going into a PvP game you don't want to waste precious time at the start rearranging your skills. Start a private solo game with the character you intend to take into PvP and rearrange your skills there. Abort that map and prepare for the next step. Organise teams, either 1v1 or many v many. Use whatever channels you have available for this, may not be a big issue if there are a lot of players trying to PvP at once. Create a game. The same way you would normally. Click on the Map. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/Map.jpg Choose PvP. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/PvPChoice.jpg Choose Continent. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/Continent.jpg Choose Level Band. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/ChooseMap.jpg Choose the maximum number of players. Lock the relevant number of slots up the right hand side of your War Room by clicking on them. Choose anywhere between 4 Locks for 1v1, through to no locks for 5v5. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/ChoosePlayers.jpg Start. Server will match you with a similar group of players wanting to PvP. WE's PvP Objective. Your objective grasshopper is to destroy the oppositions castle. You can only damage their castle when you have destroyed their support structures. To assist you in the destruction to come, you earn in-map currency, currently referred to as crystals I think. These crystals come from capturing mines (also referred to as fountains) scattered around the map, killing opposition players and critters. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/Castle.jpg So, whats a support structure? There are four support structures. They are the Critter Spawner, Castle Control, Item Store, and Spirit Store. All support structures have upgradeable aspects. The Critter Spawner. Spawns a never ending supply of allied critters, these critters will attack opposition critters, opposition players, and opposition structures. Clicking on your Spawner allows you to upgrade it's different aspects such as critter level (ie. Higher upgrade means the spawned critter is higher level), maximum number of critters (again, higher = more critters at once), spawn rate (higher upgrade = faster spawns), also allows you to recruit a boss critter (lets hope there's no boss spam in this build). http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/Spawner.jpg The Castle Control. Clicking on this structure allows you to upgrade various aspects of your other structures, such as item levels and cost reduction from the Item Store and Spirit Shop. The higher the upgrade the higher the level of the item and / or cheaper the cost. Allows you to build some defensive arrow towers around your base for that static defense. Also allows upgrade of the Player Spawner. The Player spawner is not classed as a support structure, this is purely the rate at which you revive to join the fight, the higher the upgrade the less time spent waiting to rejoin. Finally, this structure also allows you to upgrade Fountain rate, this will be discussed under Fountains / Mines section. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/CastleControl.jpg http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/CastleControlMenu.jpg The Item Store. Clicking on this structure brings up a pretty self-explanatory menu, you may purchase various potions, totems, and assorted goodies around to use as one-off items. They remain in your inventory only so long as you remain in the same map so don't get your hopes up grasshopper! If you're unsure what any given item does then hover your mouse over it and you will see a brief description. (Did I say this wasn't about strategy?) As of the last time I played PvP it was possible to open the Item Store menu and leave it open while you moved around the rest of the map, purchasing new potions as you used your existing ones. In the interests of fairness, just thought I would share :D http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/ItemStore.jpg http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/ItemStoreMenu.jpg The Spirit Store. Clicking on this structure brings up another self-explanatory menu, you can purchase warrior spirits for use in-map here. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/SpiritStore.jpg http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/SpiritStoreMenu.jpg Fountains / Mines. These are not support structures as such. They are effectively control points on the map, if you have a fountain under your control then you will gain crystals. The more fountains the faster the gain. You can also increase the crystal gains by upgrading the Fountain rate through the Castle Control support structure. These crystals are divided up amongst the players on your team and are the currency used to purchase upgrades, items and spirits from the structures above. Uncaptured Mine http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/UncapdFountain.jpg Captured (Friendly) Mine http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/CapdFountain.jpg Captured (Enemy) Mine http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/EnemyFountain.jpg The Mini Map and Map basics. The Minimap is fairly self-explanatory, but I have included a scrrenshot with basic notes. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm182/Erazmus_NZ/MiniMapFinal.jpg